Low-power and high-speed circuit are desired in currently electronic applications such as smart phone, PADs, notebooks, and so on. Compared to Silicon, Germanium has higher mobility and lower effective mass, which benefits the drive current of Field-Effect-Transistors (FETs). Therefore, germanium is a promising material for the next-generation FETs.